


【金枪】亲爱的执政官，你是否会永远爱我

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 未成年性爱, 流血
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 老狗逼与小奶狗的故事，古罗马paro在尸体旁边做爱
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 金枪
Kudos: 7





	【金枪】亲爱的执政官，你是否会永远爱我

大家私下里都称这位年轻人为“执政官的狼崽”。他年轻，精力充沛，刚开始长出棱角的脸庞俊美无比，正在拔高的身体匀称而健美，投矛射箭样样精通，尤其善于使用那两把剑。他和城市的执政官大人几乎形影不离，为他掌壶，为他打理衣褶的细节，在他的书桌边看一些纸莎草卷。  
执政官绝不只把他当成游伴、孩子或是一个未来的得力助手，他身边从来不需要无用之人。在他的指示下，迪卢木多手中的双剑割断了一个个仇敌的喉咙，滚烫的血液就像溅开的铁水一样将他锻得更锐利。  
吉尔伽美什会和他做爱。一开始，他像一只温顺待宰的羔羊；后来，他像蛇一样缠人；再后来，他像一匹真正的狼。他会爬上那张堆满卷轴的办公桌，用葡萄酒毁掉一些重要文件和他身上的那件远渡重洋来的丝织品。吉尔伽美什在抱他的时候想，他几乎完美得像献给玛尔斯的雕像。

迪卢木多单纯得可怕，他听从吉尔伽美什的一切指示，仿佛杀掉一个人只是剖开一颗无花果。他是个聪明的孩子，吉尔伽美什很清楚这一点，他长大了，有了自己的小心思。

在一个晚宴上，迪卢木多和一个富商离开了。那双油腻的大手撩开他的衣服，在大理石般的身体上游走。迪卢木多从未如此厌恶这种感觉，周身汗毛触电似的立起。他抽出匕首刺向那人，那人惊慌躲开，脸上伤口喷出的血染红了迪卢木多金黄的眼睛。杀红了眼的狼崽吼叫着要把这人碎尸万段，本在一旁默默看着的执政官不得不在富商背后补了一刀。

“你差点坏了我的好事，我的小友。”吉尔伽美什说，把这个站在血泊中的孩子搂到怀中。

迪卢木多不说话，他抬眼望着吉尔伽美什，整个脸几乎都被血迹盖住了。“您会讨厌我吗？”他问。

执政官思考了一会，然后笑起来。他意味深长的笑让年轻人摸不着头脑。

“您还会亲吻我吗？”他几乎是委屈的语气。然后鼓足了勇气攀上执政官的脖子，用那腥味十足的嘴唇贴上了他的。  
执政官本来就没打算拒绝他，反而对主动献吻很受用。他加长了这个吻，让它横向纵向发展，吻得年轻者昏头转向。

迪卢木多自己解开了衣物，他一向很骄傲，没过几年他也要在那沙场上夺得吉尔伽美什亲手给他戴上的橄榄桂冠了。

吉尔伽美什少有温柔地把他身上的污渍擦掉，又仔细地舔吻他的全身。他的身体不住跳动，就像被黄金蟒绞杀的兔子。

“叫出来，我的小兔子。”年长者说，“要是你刚才不出那点差错，也不至于。”迪卢木多难为情地开口，他知道唯有这时候任何人都不敢靠近这里，而他们会有足够的时间处理后事。

被进入的时候，他咬着吉尔伽美什的丝绸腰带。那上面缀着的金珠或许已经掉落了几颗，暗红如血的颜色被唾液洇湿成黑色。他全身都在颤抖，然后皱紧眉头。  
吉尔伽美什让他自己坐起来，好训练他的小骑手。迪卢木多一边吞吐他一边甩着头上的汗，那水珠融了方才的血迹，变成了粉色的一滴，和他充血粉红的脖颈相得益彰。

还未完全渡过变声期的少年低声呻吟，那一刹那他甜美得像烂熟的无花果。

吉尔伽美什的手像那把刀，沿着他的中轴线切开，让他无法逃离这个漩涡。

他的呼吸因为吉尔伽美什变得急促而无规律，在近乎缺氧的接吻下又从下身得到了快感。

吉尔伽美什带他去众神的仙境，他不断呼唤他的名字，然后在得到的回答中见识了诸神造万物的光辉。

那酣美的感觉像幼发拉底河的流水潺潺流淌，像阿芙洛斯管跳跃灵动的音符，直叫人沉迷。  
迪卢木多将身上的黏腻擦掉，他穿戴整齐，向他的朋友提出一个问题：

“我亲爱的执政官，您是否会永远爱我？”

**Author's Note:**

> 执政官闪（caster）x迪卢木多alter·lily（双剑）（没有黑痣，大概十来岁）  
> 抱歉本来想写小狼狗的，意外很奶，对不起  
> 比较乱和短小
> 
> 有黄色描写 有残酷描写 流血等
> 
> 主要灵感来自于高桥秀武老师的《雪与松》，等我有时间认真给你们吹一吹这本漫画
> 
> 背景是古罗马那种年轻男子和年长男子结成♂朋友


End file.
